gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle/Message in a Bottle
This is not over! It's the eighth and final restaurant in Emily's Message in a Bottle! Level 61 - Some Time Ago... The 30th anniversary of a certain someone’s arrival on the island draws near! *Zoey and Ziggy enter the island! *Zoey: Vito, gosh! It's already been 30 years since you joined us... *Vito goes to Zoey and Ziggy. *Vito: Thirty years... *Ziggy: So, we thought it would be nice... *Ziggy: … to throw a party to celebrate your anniversary! *Ziggy: Aren't you excited? *Ziggy: You still miss your family, isn't that right, Vito? *Vito: I don't know why - they certainly don't miss me. *Zoey: I'm sure that's not true. *Vito: If they did, they would have come looking for me a long time ago. *Vito: I left them the EXACT location in my goodbye letter. *Ziggy: Hey man, they're just on their own perhaps, that's all. *Zoey: Maybe you'll rejoin them again in another life! *Ziggy and Zoey leave the island. Afterward *Vito starts his Yoga session. *Zoey enters the island. *Zoey: VITO! *Vito and Zoey gave a hug. *Zoey: Oh, my gosh! I'm so happy to see you! *Vito: I just saw you at breakfast? *Zoey: I know! It's been so long! *Zoey: Oh, Vito - I was doing my dance yoga this morning and I had a vision! *Zoey: You're going to leave the commune! *Vito: Oh no. Trust me, Zoey, I'm NEVER leaving this place... *Zoey: Hmm... I wouldn't be so sure. *Zoey: Remember that vision I had for Dylan? *Zoey: HORRIBLE. *Vito: I thought he went back home to get a job? *Zoey: That's what I said - 'horrible'. Level 62 - The Flag Incident One way or another, Parsley always manages to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time. *Ziggy puts the flag. Vito enters the island. *Vito: Uh... ZIGGY? I thought you'd retired from woodworking? *Ziggy: I was! *Parsley enters the island. *Ziggy: But I'm picking up my hammer again for your party! *Vito: Er… I don't want to put you out. *Ziggy: t's no trouble at all, man! *Ziggy: See? All finished! *The flag is unbalanced. *Ziggy: Look out! *The flag fell down and hits Parsley! *Vito moves Parsley to the rock. *Parsley: Whoa... that was HEAVY, man... *Vito: Are you okay?! *Vito: Parsley? *Parsley: Parsley? Who's Parsley? *They laugh. Afterward *Zoey ran into the island. *Zoey: Oh my gosh! Is Parsley okay? *Ziggy: Okay? I think he's lost it! *Zoey: GASP! You mean he lost his memory? *Vito: That would be a tragedy! *Zoey: Maybe we should cancel the party. *Ziggy: Cancel the party? No, no... *Ziggy: He um... he's just reached a higher level of consciousness, that's all. *Zoey: Well... if you say so... *Zoey: Something's about to happen though - I can feel it. *Parsley: Far out... Level 63 - Get the Party Started! '' Vittorio’s 30th anniversary party is so ‘far out’!'' *The party is on! *Ziggy: I'm picking up some real good vibes from this fish, Vito. *Zoey: This recipe is outta sight! *Parsley: Far out... *Vito: That reminds me... *Vito: Did I ever tell you I have a secret recipe? *Zoey and others: YES YOU DID, VITO! *Ziggy: But please don't spoil the secret Vito - we like your recipe just the way it is! *Vito: I love you guys! *They keep dancing. Afterward *Vito's on Yoga session. There was a message in a bottle going to the shore! *Vito picks up the bottle! *Ziggy and Zoey enter the island. *Ziggy: Hey, Vito - whaddaya got there? *Vito: I'm not sure. *Ziggy: Whoa! Vito found a message in a bottle! *Zoey: Oh, how romantic! Let me guess... *Zoey: It's a message from a secret admirer...? *Ziggy: What's it say, Vito? *Vito: Oh, I'm sure it's nothing... *Vito: GASP! *Vito: It's... It's... *Vito: It's the goodbye letter I wrote my children... *Vito: ...thirty years ago!! Level 64 - A Delayed Message Truth always finds a way, even through an ocean of time. *Ziggy: But... what's that on the back? *Vito: 'Kome home grappa I miss u, luv Emily.' *Vito: I can't believe it! *Vito: For thirty years I've accused my children of writing me off! *Vito: But all this time, it's because they never found my letter! *Vito: Do you know what this MEANS? *Ziggy: Er… that your granddaughter is in big trouble? *Vito: I have to go back! Afterward *They're setting up a boat for Vito. *Vito enters the island. *Vito: What are you doing? *Ziggy: What does it look like? *Vito: I... I... I'm not sure I want that. *Zoey: Of course you do... *Zoey: ...and as much it breaks our hearts to see you go... *Zoey: ...it's what we want for you, too. *Zoey gave Vito a hug. *Vito: Thank you, Zoe. I mean it. *Vito: ...but what I meant was, 'I'm not sure I want that BOAT'. *Ziggy: Don't worry, brother! *Ziggy: She may be old - but she's seaworthy. *Ziggy: Parsley repaired the most himself - right, Parsley? *Parsley: Far out, man... Level 65 - What Really Matters It’s time for Vittorio to go where his heart belongs… He has a family to reunite. *Zoey: I can't believe you're leaving us, man. *Vito: It won't be forever, I promise. *Zoey: Yeah, well... Last time you left your home, it was for thirty years. *Vito: This is different, I PROMISE. *Zoey leaves the island for Vito, marking the last day of island. Afterward; Ending *Vito is about to depart! *Zoey: Goodbye, Vito! *Ziggy: If we don't see you again in this life, hopefully we'll see you in another! *Ziggy: Good luck on your journey, Vito. *Ziggy and Zoey push the boat to start departing! *The fans wave the hand 'goodbye' to Vito! *Zoey and Ziggy are farewell to Vito! *Parsley: What's going on? Is Vito leaving? *Parsley waving the hand! *Zoey: Goodbye Vito! Stay groovy! Bon voyage! *Parsley: Oh, boy... I don't like the looks of that most. *Vito now left the island. Epilogue *Vito arrived back in Napoli! *Vito: I did it! I made it back to Napoli! *The seagulls launch to the boat. *Vito: This old boat of mine get the job done, after all! *After seagull touched the pole, it fell to Vito, bumping down! *Vito: Oooooh… *Filippo and Balky enter the beach. *Filippo: OMG! Is that YOU Vito? *Vito: Vito? Who's Vito? *Finally at the reunion... *Vito: And... That's what happened! *Edward: Oh, that's why Emily's message was in the boat... *Filippo: Then it took us months to find you, guys! You travel a lot, did you know that? *Emily: But now we're all here at last... One big happy family! *Paige shows the drawing. *Paige: Like in my drawing! *'Thanks for playing Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle' *Here comes the song! *Young Emily, and Vito sends the bottle to the sea. *Emily and Vito are having fun in picnic. *Emily celebrated the 3rd birthday with Vito made the cake. *Paige paints the masterpiece drawing with Edward. *Paige is the king with Balky. *Paige rides Vito! *Paige rides Truffles while Edward chases. *Paige saw Edward gets the biggest fish catch! *Paige celebrated 3rd birthday with a cake made by Emily and Edward! *And... Emily, Vito, Edward and Paige are a big, happy family now! *'The End' Music *'He tells me stories of the stars, of princesses and kings.' *'And says when I grow up I can be, any, anything.' *'We share ice cream at the park, and count the yellow trees.' *'Pretend we are great pirates and we sail the seven seas.' *'Or maybe we are puppies, eating food on hands and knees.' *'Or maybe even flower sniffing, buzzy honeybees.' *'That's how I know he loves me so, he spends his time with me.' *'He is the bestest grandpa and... he will forever be!'